To Be Detained
by Silindro
Summary: Aragorn is late for council. One guess as to who is keeping him, and why he's being kept.
1. Chapter One

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
The sun rays shone down through the windows and bathed the room in light. In the bed two figures began to stir, their limbs stretching and tangling together in a mix of flesh and bedsheets. A head lifted itself up to look out the window and curse the sun.  
  
"You should not be so hateful toward that which gives everything life," came the sleepy voice of Arwen, who was still tucked beneath the sheets, one arm wrapped protectively around Aragorn's middle.  
  
There was a grunted reply as Aragorn sat up and rubbed at his eyes as they adjusted to the intrusion of brightness. He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the rays as he made his way to a large closet on the other side of the room. Several minutes later Aragorn came back wearing kingly clothing and his sword in hand. He sat the sword down on the desk near the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress.  
  
"Wake up, Arwen," Aragorn said while running his fingers through her brown locks.  
  
A muffled elvish curse was his reply and he chuckled softly to himself. She was always difficult to wake in the morning. Even after thousands of years of life and light, she still had fallen into the bad habit of sleeping away the first light of the day.  
  
Aragorn stood from the mattress and walked to the end of the bed. He could see the outline of her form under the sheets; her curled body nestled all warm and snug in the blankets. She looked so comfortable where she was.  
  
"Arwen," Aragorn said one final time.  
  
There was no response to Aragorn's call, so he did what he saw fit for the situation.  
  
Grabbing the corners of the bedsheets, Aragorn lifted them up and jerked them off of the bed. Arwen instinctively curled up tighter into herself, trying to hold onto that last bit of warmth. The cold overcame her and she sat up, not bothering to shield her body from its state of complete undress.  
  
"Aragorn Elessar Telcontar!" Arwen said venemously. "Give that back."  
  
"I do not think I will," Aragorn said playfully.  
  
Arwen stood and walked to him, snatching the heavy blanket from his hands and pulling it back to the bed with her. As she crawled onto the bed, Aragorn came up from behind her and grabbed her around the waist, turning her to rest against his chest.  
  
"Estel!" she cried in surprise.  
  
Aragorn grabbed the blanket and wrapped the both of them in its warmth.  
  
"You were saying?" Aragorn said.  
  
"Why do you do such things to me?" Arwen asked while playing with a lock of Aragorn's hair.  
  
"My cruelty and malice overcome me in the mornings."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"But no more than yours overcomes the both of us at night," Aragorn said with a smile.  
  
Arwen blushed appropriately and reached up to give Aragorn a sweet, sensual good morning kiss. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him further down to meet her more deeply. Aragorn moaned into her mouth as he could feel the desire overcoming him.  
  
"You're going to make me late for my morning council," Aragorn warned.  
  
"Can they not function without you for a while?" Arwen asked as she began to trail kisses down his neck and collar.  
  
"Arwen, I have to go to the council," Aragorn said as he tried to back away from her. She held a tight hold on him.  
  
"Do you not find me desirable?" Arwen asked while she unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. She began to kiss the skin there as well.  
  
"I have to go. . . . " Aragorn said longingly. "I have to. . . ."  
  
Aragorn's voice faded out in mid-sentence when Arwen hit a vulnerable spot for him. His conscience got the better of his judgement and he felt himself compelled to stay with his wife.  
  
"To the hells with council."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Where is the king?" the head of the guards asked irritably. "He should have been here twenty minutes ago."  
  
Faramir looked around at the other men situated around the table. Breakfast had been eaten and the meeting should have already begun. Most of the others looked to the Steward of Gondor for answers.  
  
"I will go check his chambers. Perhaps he has forgotten," Faramir said.  
  
Faramir stood from the table and left the room. He walked quickly to the king and queen's chamber at the other end of the palace and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again and called out for Aragorn. Once again no sound came, so he opened the door.  
  
"My Lord!" Faramir said in a shocked voice at the scene before him.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen both lay tangled not only in the sheets, but each other as well, and on the floor. Aragorn cleared his throat and had the grace to look embarassed. He sat up, pulling Arwen against his chest to shield her body from the view of the Steward.  
  
"Yes, Faramir?" Aragorn asked as if nothing were amiss.  
  
"I came to call you to council. You had not yet arrived. . . ." Faramir explained. "I understand now why."  
  
"Inform the rest of the council that I will be there as quickly as possible."  
  
"What shall I say is detaining you?" Faramir asked with an amused look.  
  
"The queen," Aragorn explained. "She needed assistance."  
  
  
  
a/n: just something that came up in my mind. don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter Two

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
good lood almighty!! sweet jesus, people, i didn't think you'd like the first chapter THAT MUCH. but i'm glad you did! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. this has been my greatest achivement yet, and i'm proud to bring you another chapter, although i do not know if you will like it as well as the first. i know it lacks in length, but my poor ickle bwain just won't work today! but it worked long enough to give you this. enjoy!  
  
and don't forget to check out my other stuff, as some of it is quite humourous as well. and if you REALLY want to make me happy, go read 'dusk before dawn'.  
  
~~--*~~--~~  
  
"Well? Where is the king?"  
  
Faramir looked over at the captain of the guards and tried his best not to smile as he thought of how the rest of the council would react to an explanation of Aragorn's absence. The thought was rather amusing, and entertained him for several seconds before the captain asked again.  
  
"The King bade me tell you that the queen was in dire need of assistance, and that he will arrive here momentarily."  
  
Satisfied with this answer, the captain sat down and allowed Faramir to take his seat as well. Silence overtook the room as everyone waited for Aragorn's supposed arrival. As the time grew in length, Faramir grew weary of waiting. Everyone was becoming restless, and he did not want the task of interrupting the King and Queen again.  
  
Especially if Aragorn had not left his chamber.  
  
The door to the council room burst open and Aragorn came walking in, his step light and a smile on his face. He greeted everyone with a nod of his head and apologized for his tardiness as he took his seat next to Faramir. He did not notice any of the looks that the council members were giving him, or hear any of the mumbling and murmuring that began.  
  
The Steward looked over at Aragorn as if he had a second head growing from his shoulders. Pursing his lips together, he nudged Aragorn in the arm, drawing his attention.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aragorn asked in a whisper.  
  
"Because there is a very large problem with your appearance," Faramir said, his voice mixed with amusement and shock.  
  
Not looking down, afraid of what he might see, Aragorn answered, "What is the problem?"  
  
"Aside from the bite marks on your neck, you seem to be wearing your wife's breeches."  
  
Feeling the color drain from his face, Aragorn looked down to see that he had in his haste, put on a pair of Arwen's loose-fitting breeches that she wore when walking the corridors late at night, or sitting in their bedchamber in front of the fire. Apparently they had been mixed in with his own clothes in their hasty removal.  
  
Looking at the rest of the council members, he noted that some of them were biting their lips as they tried not to laugh. There were several people who had disguised their laughing for coughing, and a few others that looked very confused by the ordeal.  
  
"Well, next time I will most certainly be more cautious in deciding my daily attire," Aragorn said to the council as he shook his head in disbelief, looking back down at the breeches. "As this colour does not flatter me at all."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
I would sing a song about how you should review, but I might hurt your ears. So save us all the trouble!! 


End file.
